


Fluffernutters

by Prepare_to_be_Jennerated



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prepare_to_be_Jennerated/pseuds/Prepare_to_be_Jennerated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of fluff so small I call it pocket lint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffernutters

The sun glints off the curly, bronze colored pigtails bobbing up and down on each head as the swings go up and down, back and forth. The girls squeal in delight. "Higher Daddy, higher!" shouts three year old Destiny as Dean leans back to avoid getting her shiny patent mary-janes in the forehead. In the next swing her sister, Samantha, giggles and cries, "Yeah, papa, I wanna go high as Dest." Cas looks over at Dean and smiles. He can't deny his daughters anything. 

"Okay, babies. Get ready to say hi to the clouds." Both men give the swings one final push. This elicits more high pitched excitement from the twins. A cooing gurgle comes from the stroller. Cas steps away from the swings and picks up the baby. "No swings for you yet Gabe. You're still a little too little." 

Dean watches his husband cradling their eight month old son while he listens to the girls protest that their swings are slowing down. His heart warms so much it feels like it might melt. "It's time for lunch anyhow ladies." He stops the swings and helps the girls down while Cas lays Gabe on a blanket. "Who wants peanut butter and honey?"

"Me," the girls shout in unison. They scramble to the blanket and sit down, all knobby knees and chubby limbs and…perfection. Cas hands them each a sandwich. "Thank you papa," again simultaneously. Cas smiles warmly and takes a sandwich for himself. 

Dean hands the girls each a sippy cup of milk. They smile up at him, faces sticky and smeared with peanut butter. He gets Gabe's bottle from the cooler and holds it out to Cas who warms it to the perfect temperature with the touch of a finger. Dean picks up the baby and places the bottle in his mouth. As Gabe feeds he stares up at his daddy with big, bright blue eyes. His hair is starting to grow, a light dusting of deep brown fuzz over his smooth pale head. 

Cas looks at the baby, then at Dean. He hadn't thought he could love another being more than he did Dean, but watching his children he knows that there are absolutely no bounds. Love is the only thing in his heart and his heart is ever expanding. Even remembering the family he used to have no longer hurts. Everything that happened happened so that he could come to this. Married to Dean, three beautiful children, a picnic in the park on a balmy summer day. He knows now why the universe exists, why everything happens. He leans over and kisses Gabe's head, then Dean's lips. He has discovered the meaning of life and it's this. It's love, in all forms, love is the reason for everything. Endless and eternal. Love.


End file.
